Cosas que nunca dije
by M.J. Hayden
Summary: El chico solitario había perdido lo único que amaba.


**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri .

****Notas de autor: ****Pequeño coso emo que salió gracias a Ryuu, siempre me pone depresiva con sus canciones.

**Advertencias: **Posible OoC.

**Alerta roja: Si vienes a joder porque no te gusta el yaoi considera que lanzaré una maldición sobre ti.**

**Gracias.**

* * *

><p>Le habían dicho que el amor no duraba para siempre, que dolía y podía ser capaz de desgarra el alma. Más nunca había creído algo así hasta que sus ojos ciegos a la verdad vieron aquella escena.<p>

La persona a la que amaba, con la cual había compartido casi cinco años de su vida estaba pronunciando aquellas palabras que tiempo atrás le había dedicado.

Estoy enamorado de ti.

Él lo sabía, pero se había cegado a mi mismo por el temor a sufrir y ver la traición que había frente suyo. Pero ya no podía hacerlo, Ruby había dejado de amarlo y tenía que enfrentar aquella realidad aún si sentía su interior desgarrarse.

Steven se sentía como un completo idiota, porque todavía siendo destruido al arder su pecho con el dolor de aquel engaño el amor que tenía por el coordinador no iba a desaparecer así como así. Le pidió a su pokémon con la poca fuerza que le quedaba que lo llevara a su casa, en ese momento más que en ningún otro añoraba la soledad que sólo su refugio podía darle.

Apenas hubo entrado cerró la puerta tras de si, recargandose en ella y dejando que pequeñas lágrimas llenaran sus ojos. No iba a llorar por eso, pero su cuerpo buscaba desesperado cualquier salida; cualquier ruta de escape para el dolor y aquella era la primera que había encontrado. Sus piernas se negaron a sostenerlo más, provocando que el campeón colapsara en el suelo como si de un pequeño niño asustado por la oscuridad se tratara.

Estaba aterrado, había olvidado el significado de estar solo; incluso en ese lugar la presencia de Ruby estaba impregnada hasta el último rincón y lo hacia sentirse aún peor.

No existía un porque o al menos una explicación, siempre supo que Ruby la amaba; tal vez no con la misma intensidad o pasión que a él, pero ahora ella había ganado y tenía que dejarlo marchar.

Un toque en su puerta lo distrajo de su lamentación, más no hizo intento alguno de levantarse y abrir.

—¿Steven? —la voz de Ruby causó una ola de dolor en el peliplateado, si cualquiera lo viera se reiría del campeón al ser tan patético—. Sé que estas ahí, ¿podemos hablar?

Las palabras eran dichas en un tono bajo, clavándose como puñales en su cuerpo.

—Necesito verte...sino...no seré capaz —la voz se volvió quebrada y Steven lo entendió, Ruby estaba sufriendo. Se levantó y abrió la puerta, pero le dio la espalda tan pronto como lo vio entrar.

—Ya no me amas—no era una pregunta y ambos lo sabían, pero el coordinador se mordió el labio incapaz de hacer algo—, sólo me toleras por la promesa que me hiciste.

—Yo creí que te amaría para siempre —murmuró con voz rota—, pero...

Steven le sonrió depositando uno de sus dedos en los labios del chico para que callara.

—Amala, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo con aquella nota de dulzura que a Ruby siempre le había gustado, pero ahora le hacia arder los ojos y cerraba su garganta—. El amor nunca será incorrecto, así que si el tuyo por mi terminó es mejor decir adiós.

El coordinador abrazó al campeón, no queriendo herirlo pero al mismo tiempo incapaz de soltarlo. Podía sentir los esfuerzos que hacía para grabar la calidez de su cuerpo en su memoria y se odio, porque estaba lastimando a la persona que durante los últimos años había sido todo en su mundo.

«Lo dañaba más estando a su lado», pensó intentando separarse, más el campeón lo retuvo contra él.

—Se feliz.

Ruby tomó las manos de Steven que estaban a punto de limpiar las lágrimas que se habían escapado de sus ojos.

—Deja de llorar— el campeón lo consoló aunque también quería hacerlo—, el amor que quieres es uno que no puedo darte, con el paso del tiempo sólo seré un recuerdo más; así que no te preocupes por mi.

—Perdón...perdóname por favor— pidió escondiendo su mirada rojiza de la azulada tras sus manos temblorosas—, no entiendo porque sólo...sólo la amo y...

—Aunque no esté a tu lado, sabiendo que eres feliz esta bien para mi.

Si hubiera podido, Steven se hubiera mordido la lengua para no seguir hablado. Ruby estaba desapareciendo frente a él y poco podía hacer para evitarlo.

ツワブキ ダイゴ

Los párpados se abrieron con rapidez, desorientado y apresado por el dolor Steven tardó en comprender lo que pasaba realmente. Estaba en su habitación, el reloj marcaba las tres de la mañana por lo que aún estaba oscuro y el sudor bañaba su frente por lo que tuvo que limpiarse.

—¿Qué pasa?— la voz soñolienta de Ruby se escuchó rompiendo la atmósfera pesada. Había cumplido diecisiete ese año y su cabello negro necesitaba ser recortado un poco, pero Steven podía ver la preocupación infantil en sus facciones.

—Nada— mintió intentado alejar los sentimientos que aquel sueño le produjeron, el dolor agudo en su pecho se intensificó produciendo una mueca. El coordinador le frunció el ceño adormilado y lo jaló para con él, casi sonriendo cuando notó que el campeón se recostaba contra él.

—No es nada si reaccionas así.

—Una pesadilla— murmuró Steven después de un momento—, soñé que...te perdía.

Ruby se tensó un segundo y después se separó de Steven para que lo viera directamente a los ojos.

—¿Por qué?

El peliplateado desvío la mirada, no queriendo contestar. Se sentía patético por darle tanta importancia al sueño, pero comprendía la razón de aquello; muy en el fondo había una pequeña inseguridad que lo acechaba cuando más feliz se encontraba. Porque sabía que no podía ser ni la mitad de correcto como había sido en su sueño, él se aferraría y todo terminaría cuando Ruby se marchara.

El coordinador casi podía leer los pensamientos de su novio y suspiró antes de darle un pequeño cabezazo y frotar sus frentes.

—Sabes, te amo. —Dijo antes de darle un beso en los labios—. Y ni tú o tu inseguridad nos va a separar, mucho menos alguien más. Sólo te amaré a ti, por ahora y para siempre.

Si Steven no hubiera estado tan conmovido sin duda se hubiera reído, por el contrario no puso resistencia cuando el coordinador lo apresó contra el colchón empezando a quitarle la pijama.

—Tendré que convencerte— dijo antes de morder el lóbulo de su oreja, habían tardado años en tener ese tipo de contacto, pero ahora agradecía ser lo suficiente mayor como para poder complacer al campeón.

—Te amo— murmuró Steven con los ojos azules radiantes y llenos de amor.

—Si, yo también. — Ruby sonrió acariciando el cabello plateado—, pero si se te ocurre dejarme por cualquiera de tus piedras...

—¿Habías soñado eso?

El coordinador se sonrojó desviando la mirada, pero de inmediato fue rodeado por los fuertes brazos de Steven.

—No hay nadie que puede compararse a ti— admitió el campeón—, aunque sí la piedra es tan extraordinaria...

—Oh cállate —Ruby frunció los labios en un puchero coqueto y Steven lo besó.

—¿No estábamos en la parte de convencerme?

—Como usted ordene.

* * *

><p>Estoy tardando tsnto en publicaractualizar porque estoy sin mi laptop otra vez, me odia.

A favor de la Campaña "**Con voz y voto**", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

_Hayden_


End file.
